Strange things happen
by GracyPhantom
Summary: What happen's when me, my stepsister and character's from Danny Phantom, dex Hamilton, Ben 10, Astro Boy, Monster's Vs. Aliens, Phineas and Ferb and Justin Bieber and more get trapped together in a room? Strange Things. Chapter 6 up now!
1. Chapter 1

**Gracy: **Gracy and Laura here.

**Danny: **And me!

**Dex: **And me!

**Dani: **And bananas!

**Laura: **?Bananas

**Dani: **Yeah, bananas, and coconuts, and pineapples, and zebraS, and-

**Gracy: ***put's hand over Dani's mouth* What is wrong with you?

**Danny: **Bethca it's a Fenton sugar high (hi Hunter)

**Gracy: ***Moves hand*

**Dani: **FENTON SUGAR HIGH!

**Danny: **Told you's

**Laura: **You's isn't a word

**Danny: **Laura isn't a word

**Laura: **Everyone 's name starts with 'D' except me and Gracy

**Danny: **Don't change the subject- I'm winning this battle

**Dani: **PANDAS!

**Gracy: **Let's talk about something else

**Dex: **Yeah- let's move on

**Laura: **Oh Dex, I totally forgot you were here. You don't talk much.

**Dex: **I talk about bugs

**Gracy: **Well were not talking about those right now

**Dex: **But we could

**Danny: **NO!

**Dani: **I know what we could do. Let's sing! BING- BANG- BING- A- BANG BONG!

**Gracy: **Funny word I sing when I am dancing!

**Dani: **BING- BANG- BING- A- BANG BONG! Silly words that can mean anything!

**Laura: **Get on up it's time to dance yeah, it's so much fun being up on our feet!

**Ben: **So we go up, up, do the jump, turn around a clap –

**Danny: **Since when did you get here?

**Ben: **When Dex left

**Laura: **Dex left?

**Ben: **Yeah

**Danny: **So it's like, one person leaves they get replaced?

**Ben: **Yeah

**Danny: **Well let's try and get Sam in here then *shoves Ben out the door*

**Ben: **Noooooooo!

**Box Ghost: **I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!

**Laura: **Danny!

**Gracy: **Danny!

**Dani: **Elvis!

**Danny: **Ok, ok, I'll get rid of him

**Gracy: **I have a better idea *goes ghost*

**Laura: **Since when can you do that?

**Gracy: **Since I went to church- Now, for my idea *forces Danny out the door*

**Danny: **Grace! But I'm your muse! Noooooo!

**Phineas: **Hey guys

**Laura: **Yay! A sane person!

**Dani: **Sane as peanuts! Weeeee!

**Gracy: ***Facepalm*

**Box Ghost: **I AM THE BOX GH-

**Gracy: **I almost forgot about you Boxy

**Laura: ***sucks him into a Fenton thermos*

**Gracy: **Ok that's better

**Laura: ***Sucks Gracy in Fenton Thermos* No now it is

**Gracy: **NO! ! BOX GHOST IS ALREADY IN HERE! I'm telling my mum!

**Dani:** I found a cat the other day

**Laura: **Cool

**Dani: **I called it 'Mr. Fluffypants' because it's fluffy and was wearing pants

**Phineas: **mmm.. okay

**Laura: **gnore her, she's on a Fenton Sugar High

**Dani:** Hi Carrot

**Laura: **Carrot?

**Dani: **Phineas is a carrot

**Phineas: ***sob*

**Laura: ***sucks Dani in thermos aswell*

**Phineas: **Thanks, but three people in there? That's just wrong

**Laura: **But their ghosts so it's a different story

**Phineas: **Okay- but I'm leaving *walks out door*

**Laura: **Fine but who will come in ne-

**Klemper: **Will you be my friend?

**Laura: ***Aims Fenton Thermos at Klemper. Thermos beeps* Maximum capacity reached? NOOOOOOO!


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracy: **Omg! We got reviews!

**Laura: **It's only cause I sucked you in the thermos

**Gracy: **I'm still gonna get you back for that

**Laura: **Yeah, yeah, what ever

**Danny: **Wait a minute, you sucked her in the Fenton Thermos?

**Laura: **Yeah. And Dani and Box Ghost

**Danny: **OH MY GOSH! Hahahaha! *almost crying from laughter* that is so freaking funny!

**Gracy: ***Shoots ecto blast at Danny* It wasn't funny to actually be in there

**Tucker: **And Laura couldn't get the three of them out again

**Gracy: **I was in there for 6 hours with Boxy and –that! *points at Dani*

**Dani: **I EAT THE NYAN CAT FOR BREAKFAST!

**Danny: ***snicker*

**Astro: **Can you just do the rolecall?

**Laura: **Oh sorry, forgot *picks up role* Ben?

**Ben: **Yeah, yeah!

**Laura: **Dani?

**Dani: **Have you seen Mr. Fluffy Pants?

**Gracy: **Who?

**Phineas: **You don't need to know

**Laura: **May I continue? Astro?

**Astro: **Yes

**Laura: **Danny?

**Danny: **You already know I'm here

**Laura: **O dear, Danny's not here

**Danny: **Your not funny

**Laura: **Grace, can you hear anything?

**Dani: **I GOT BIEBER FEVER!

**Ben: **I'm a beliber! I love you Justin!

**Justin Bieber: **I'm leaving. You said this wouldn't get arkward *walks out*

**Gracy: **No don't leave! Box ghost wi-

**Box Ghost: **I AM THE BOX GHOST!

**Laura: **GET. HIM. OUT. NOW!

**Danny and Gracy: ***Goes ghost and forces Box Ghost out*

**BOB: **Hey guys!

**Tucker: **Who the heck is that?

**BOB: **I'm Benzoate Ostylezene Bicarbonate, but you can call me BOB. What ever's easier

**Tucker: ***nod head slowly* Umm okay..

**Laura: **Hey you're the brainless thing that helped destroy the golden gate bridge

**BOB: ***squints awkwardly*

_*Dramatic Awkward Silence*_

**Danny: **Ummm… hello? *waves in BOB's face*

**Dani: **Hi Danny, I love you Danny

**Ben: **I love you too

**Danny: **What idiot gave the kids Sugar?

**BOB: **Oh My Gosh! Your that kid that ate a turnip on tv!

**Danny: **No I saved the world from the disasteroid

**BOB: **No I'm sure that Giant lady did that

**Astro: **can we finish the role?

**Laura: **Oh yeah…. Phineas?

**Phineas: **I'm here

**Laura: **Tucker?

**Tucker: **Yep, are we done?

**Dani and Ben: **I HATE YOU, YOU HATE ME, LET'S MAKE FRIENDS AND KILL BARNEY!

**Laura: **Okay, now I'm concerned

**Phineas: **I think I should go, me and Ferb are filming our talk show this afternoon

**Gracy: **I hate your talk show

**Phineas: **Thanks Grace *Walks out*

**Dan Phantom, Vlad, Fright knight, Pharaoh De Dark, Skulker and Ghost Writer: ***fly's in*

**Danny, Laura, Tucker, Astro: **Oh Dear

**Gracy: **I have an orange?

**Ghost Writer: ***fly's out*

**Ember: ***Fly's in* Hi Dipstick

**Danny: **Oh crap

**Ben: **WE WILL BE RULED BY MONKEYS!

**Dani: **AND JUSTIN BIEBER!


	3. Chapter 3

**Laura: **Just here to inform you all that this ummm story has been put on hold until Gracy and Danny. They arn't very good after what happened at the end of last chapter.

**Dani: **Monkey's are fun! Say monkey's are fun!

**Laura: **Monkey's are fun...

**Dani: **MONKEY'S ARE SO FREAKING AWESOME!

**Laura: **We should get you home... Thanks for the reviews guys.

**Dani: **MONKEYYYYYYYYYYYYYY'S!


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracy:** Hey Diddlepops! We're back!

**Danny:** Diddlepops?

**Gracy:** Yeah. What's wrong with that?

**Laura:** There's lot's of things wrong with that.

**Danny:** ...

**Gracy:** Like you can talk

**Danny:** I didn't say anything!

**Astro:** You said '...'

**Danny:** That's not a word stupid!

**Astro:** Then why'd you say it?

**Gracy:** Oh, burn!

**Dani:** Okay, let's play a game!

**Phineas: **Yeah! Let's!

**Ben:** Can we not...

**Astro:** I say we don't.

**Danny:** Who care's what you say?

**Astro:** Ya mom care's what I say.

**Ben:** Was that a 'ya mom' joke?

**Gracy:** I think it was

**Dani:** Can we just play?

**Laura:** Yeah, okay.

**Ben:** I don't feel like it...

**Astro:** Me neither...

**Gracy:** Then leave.

**Astro:** K _*walks out with Ben*_

**Danny:** _*fist pump*_

**Laura:** Ah! The door system!

**Dani:** The door system?

**Danny:** Door system?

**Laura:** You know? The door system!

**Dani:** We have a door system?

**Laura:** Yes we have a door system!

**Danny:** What door system?

**Laura:** The one where if someone leaves, someone else takes their place.

**Danny/ Dani:** ooooooh, that door system...

**Laura:** Yes, that door system!

**Gracy:** Phineas fixed it. Now we get too choose who comes in by saying their name after someone leaves.

**Phineas:** I'm pretty awesome like that.

**Laura:** ooooh... so like if I said, "Box Ghost-

**Box Ghost:** I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!

**Danny/ Dani/ Gracy/ Phineas:** LAURA!

**Box Ghost:** BOX GHOST!

**Danny:** *_goes ghost and get's Boxy out*_

**Phineas:** Why does he come along everytime!

**Dani:** Because he's a- **_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_** and **_BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEP BEEP BEEP_** and that's that!

**Danny/ Gracy:** DANIELLE!

**Laura:** _*snicker*_

**Dani:** Whaaaat?

**Phineas:** Let's just play a game!

**Laura:** Let's!

**Dani:** Okay we're gonna sing the lyrics of three songs and whoever reviews with the answers of the name of the three song, wins a prize!

**Danny:** okay, i'm so outta here _*exits*_

**Dani:** Baby

**Phineas:** Okay, so the first song is a Disney song. Laura do the honours.

**Laura:** _*mouth full of Dim Sim*_ Vhat?

**Dani:** Sing the first song

**Laura:** Vou do it

**Phineas:** _*sigh*_ _Everybody look left!_

**Dani:** _Everybody look right!_

**Phineas:** _Everywhere you look i'm!_

**Phineas/ Dani:** _Standing in the spotlight!_

**Gracy:** _NOT YET!_

**Laura:** Nice finale there Gracy.

**Gracy:** I know it was.

**Phineas:** Okay so second song is a Justin Bi- wait. We are not doing a Justin Bieber song!

**JB fangirl:** awww... _*walks out*_

**Phineas:** Okay, the song is an 80's song.

**Dani:** I hate 80's music...

**Gracy:** 80's music is Da Bomb!

**Laura:** _Yah put the bom, bom into ma heart! Send the sun sky high when the lovin' starts!_

**Gracy:** _A ji_- wait a minute. These lyrics say the name of the song. That just ruins everything!

**Dani:** Well sorry. I was planning on us doing a Bieber song.

**JB fangirl:** DID SOMEONE SAY BIEBER? _*screams and runs out*_

**Phineas:** Let's just use the part that's already been sung. Now the third song is a theme song of a great show on Nickelodeon-

**Gracy/ Laura/ Dani:** GONNA CATCH EM ALL CAUSE HE'S DANNY PHAN-

**Phineas:** And it's NOT Danny Phantom!

**Gracy/ Laura/ Dani:** aww...

**Phan girls:** awww...

**Dani:** Your just jealous cause your from Disney channel.

**Gracy: **And you don't have any Phan Girls or Phin Girls, or whatever you call them.

**Phineas:** Just sing the right song!

**Laura:** _Makes radical nonsense be something you wish..._ That was like, NOTHING!

**Dani:** I'm sure they'll guess it. It's pretty easy.

**Laura:** Your pretty easy

**Phineas:** That dosen't even make sense.

**Laura:** I know... _*walks out*_

**Gracy:** Don't forget too leave a review with your three guesses and if your right, you might win money!

**Dani:** Or you might not!

**Gracy:** Yeah probably not...

**Phineas:** But still, you will get a reward. GOOD LUCK!

**Dani:** Yeah GOOD LUCK!

**Gracy:** May the force be with you.

**Dani:** What is that supposed too mean?

**Gracy:** Just end the chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracy: **Good Evening Mrs. Jones

**Danny: **Mrs. Jones! Mrs. Jones!

**Dani: **Mrs. Jones is asleep!

**Laura: **I'm Mrs. Jones!

**Dani: **No I am!

**Ben: **No I am!

***Cricket Chirp***

**Danny: **o_O

**Gracy: **We have a winner to our song competition!

**Dani: **YAY!

**Phineas: **How awkward would it be if we didn't?

**Dani: **Don't be negative Phineas!

**Phineas: **I'm not being negative!

**Laura: **_1 plus 1 is 2!_

**Ben: **_2 plus 2 is 4!_

**Laura: **_3 plus 3 is 6!_

**Ben: **_4 plus 4 is 8!_

**Laura: **_5 plus 5 is 10! Now let's start again!_

**Ben: **_1 plu-_

**Gracy: **Ben, stop.

**Ben: **_ssss 1 is-_

**Gracy: **Benjamin Tennasin. Betcha I spelt that wrong.

**Phineas: **So… who won?

**Dani: **Why are you asking? You already know.

**Phineas: **But the readers don't

**Dani: **_*HUFF*_

**Danny: **So who gets the reveal the winner?

**Gracy: **I want to!

**Laura: **Meeeeee!

**Phineas: **The competition was my idea!

**Ben: **I want to do it!

**Dani: **I want to do it more!

**Danny: **Let's do a massive rock off.

_*Everyone sticks their hands in*_

**Everyone: **SCISSORS, PAPER, RO-

**Gracy: **PhantomBeliever990 is the winner!

_*Confetti explodes everywhere and balloons and streamers fall from the ceiling*_

**Dani, Laura, Phineas, Ben: **GRACY!

**Danny: **_*Rolls around on floor laughing*_

**Gracy: **That's my name, don't wear it out. _*Starts laughing with Danny*_

**Phineas: **Well congratulations PhantomBeliever990 on guessing all three songs correctly!

**Dani: **I LOVE YOU PHANTOMBELIEVER990!

**Laura: **Dani

**Dani: **Yeah?

**Laura: **Stop being creepy

**Dani: **Sowwy

**Gracy: **_*Lies on her stomach and tries to stop laughing*_

**Danny: **That was sooo funny Gracy!

**Laura: **Guys, that is now a thing of the past

**Dani: **LOOK AT MY PAINTING!

***Cricket Chirp***

**Dani: **It's so beautiful

**Danny: **Your beautiful

**Dani: **Your mum's beautiful

**Gracy: **Your Face is beautiful

**Danny: **Geez, how offensive are we?

**Laura: **Your eyecolour's offensive

_*Gracy and Laura start laughing*_

**Gracy: **Personal joke guys, doooooooon't worry!

**Danny: **We weren't…

**Laura: **That's not funny

**Danny: **You're not funny

**Laura: **Your face is-

**Gracy: **Okay, let's not go through this again

_*Dramatic Awkward Silence*_

**Dani: **Hey where's Phineas and Ben?

**Laura: **They must of left

**Gracy: **LOOK! A NOTE!

***Dun, dun, duuuun!***

**Gracy: ***Picks up note* It says, 'We have gone out. We are not getting ice-cream from the ice-cream shop so don't look for us there. We will not be there. Sincerely Ben and Phineas.'

**Dani: **I think we should go to the ice-cream shop

**Laura: **But they said their not there

**Dani: **So? I want ice-cream.

**Gracy: **Me too

**Danny: **Well let's go then

***Everyone walks out to go get ice-cream at the ice-cream shop that Phineas and Ben **_**definitely **_**aren't at***


End file.
